


concentration

by perfectlyrose



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Console Room Shenanigans, Discussion of Fantasies, F/M, Ficlet, Pete's World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: Now that they’re traveling in their own TARDIS, the Doctor is starting to share some of the (rather excellent) thoughts he’d had when they traveled together before.





	concentration

“You know I’ve never been able to concentrate when you sit like that,” the Doctor said conversationally, breaking the quiet that had fallen in the console room.

Rose looked up from her magazine with a puzzled look on her face, eyes darting from the Doctor, who was leaning against the console nonchalantly tinkering with a bit of machinery, to her own position on the jumpseat. She had one foot on the seat so she could prop her magazine on a knee and the other foot dangling normally off the edge. It wasn’t like she was being deliberately distracting.

“Oh? Why’s that then?” she asked, closing her magazine and setting it aside.

He looked up and Rose sucked in a breath at the intensity in his eyes, at how dark they were. He put the bit of machinery down on the console and then stalked over to her, every movement deliberate.

Rose shifted in her seat as wetness rushed to her core.

“Doctor?”

He smiled at her, all wicked intent. “You asked why.”

Rose nodded.

“Because I always knew it would be so easy to do this.” He dropped to his knees in front of her and spread her thighs with gentle hands.

Rose leaned back against backrest to keep her balance, breath already starting to quicken.The Doctor rested his cheek against her denim-clad inner thigh and inhaled deeply.

“You know the other reason I could never concentrate?’

“What?”

“I could smell you,” he said. “When you were  _aroused_ ,” his tongue wrapped around the word like he was savoring it, “I could smell it from across the room and it made my mouth water. Still does but I have to get much closer now.”

Rose blushed, feeling it move from her cheeks down to her chest even as heat shot straight to where the Doctor had his face.

“I can’t believe you just said that,” she said, breathless now.

The Doctor nipped at her thigh and then smiled up at her. “Don’t want to know about all the things I dreamed about doing to you in the console room now that we have one again?”

“Oh, I definitely do,” Rose said. “Might even be convinced to share some of my own fantasies.”

She tucked her tongue into the corner of her smile, knowing it still drove him spare.

He growled and reached for the button of her denims, impatient now to get them out of his way. “Well, I better start convincing you.”


End file.
